


Are We Really Over?

by Calzonafan2014



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calzonafan2014/pseuds/Calzonafan2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based around spoilers and speculation for episode 16. It’s just a thought that I couldn’t let go, based loosely on the fact that Arizona sometimes needs things really spelled out for her. The title kind of says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Really Over?

Attending’s Locker Room

After nearly twelve hours of surgery, Callie had taken a long shower and now she stood in just her pants and bra, happy to be clean but almost too exhausted to drag on her shirt. Arizona had been shooting her murderous looks all day and she had a feeling Sofia might have just repeated the word Callie had been desperately trying to make her forget overhearing. Callie didn’t even turn when the door to the locker room swung open, although she did finally pick up her shirt.

“Are we over?” Callie’s eyes went big in shock and she swung around, dropping her shirt in the process.

“What?”

Arizona stalked towards her. “I am asking you, are we truly over? Because I know you said you were happier without me. And that we should spend time loving ourselves – but you didn’t say we were over. And today I saw you kissing another woman.” Callie’s eyes went even wider at this bit of news. “But I know that I kissed another woman last time, so I realize that that shouldn’t be allowed to count.”

Callie looked at Arizona. Really looked at her. And her expression got thoughtful.

“Do you think it should count?”

Arizona’s whole body froze as she tried to maintain a neutral expression. “I have no right to an opinion.”

Callie smiled, “This isn’t a court of law.”

Arizona started to respond, but then she began to tear up and turned away, “I should go.”

“Don’t.”

Arizona stopped and stood there with her back still to Callie. “I don’t know how to do this.”

“Do what?”

“Stop thinking you’re still mine.” Arizona took a deep breath and turned back around to face Callie, offering up a shrug and a watery smile. “So I need you to say the words. I need you to tell me that we are never, ever getting back together. Because you are the love of my life Calliope Torres. And it wouldn’t be fair. It wouldn’t be fair to anyone else…”

“Why are you saying this now?”

“Because last time you told people I was dead. And so I thought that meant we were over. But we weren’t. So I need you to say the words or I’m going to keep hoping and praying that…”

“You don’t pray.”

“Maybe not like you. But I pray.”

The two stood facing each other as Callie felt the full weight of Arizona’s words. When she’d walked into therapy six months ago she’d been filled with an inner rage she could hardly contain. Walking away had been such a relief. She no longer had to worry about fixing them. She could finally be free. Or so she’d thought.

“We’ve hurt each other so much.”

Arizona nodded as she started walking slowly towards Callie, “We have. And we’d hurt each other again. I guess the question is, what hurts more?”

Callie gave a bitter laugh, “Why does it have to hurt so much?”

“Because sometimes, life really sucks. And then we make mistakes. But if we could agree to just not repeat the same mistakes, over time, we might eventually…” 

“So what, you’re saying by the time we’re 80 we might have finally run out of mistakes?”

Arizona thought for a moment and then scrunched up her nose, “85?”

“With our luck, by then we’d have forgotten half of them and started repeating.”

“Or, you could imagine that we would have forgotten all of the worst mistakes and be dancing together in happy ignorance of all of the awful things we’ve said and done,” Arizona smiled cheekily and Callie couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I miss this,” Arizona said.

“Me too.” Callie paused for a second. “I can’t.”

Arizona’s smile dropped. And she took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry until she got to her car. She’d thought for a moment…

“I can’t tell you it’s over. I thought I could. I thought we were. But I don’t want to date anyone else but you. And I get jealous of sleepovers with dying mentors, so I really don’t want you dating anyone else either. But I’m not…”

Arizona’s heart had settled back in place, and she placed her finger over Callie’s lips to tell her without words that that’s all she needed for now. And then she let her finger linger there for just a moment and glanced down at Callie’s chest because, well, duh. And then she did the one thing she’d been desperate to do since that morning. She kissed Callie with everything she had. Callie grabbed hold as her back hit the locker and kissed her right back. They kissed for what felt like hours, eventually slowing down and reluctantly breaking apart. They paused for a moment and simply took each other in. And then Arizona smiled and turned back around and walked away.


End file.
